


I've Been Thinking Too Much

by tarp_walls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Yuri just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarp_walls/pseuds/tarp_walls
Summary: Mila worries about Yuri. Who doesn't? (AKA the story behind Mila's prankster pictures of Yuri and the stuffed cats)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eexiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/gifts).



“Where’s Yuri?” she asked, circling around the rink to face Yakov.  
  


He grimaced. “Little punk skipped practice again. Who knows? Georgi, watch your form!”   
  


And there he went back into coaching mode again. Mila could tell that he would be no help. She sighed, skating swizzles across the rink. It was time for her to practice her spins, but it didn’t feel the same without Yuri criticizing her every second.  
  


“Mila!”   
  


“Coach?” Mila gave him a winning smile.   
  


Yakov wasn’t impressed. “Your spins. Run through them.”  
  


Under his watchful gaze, Mila began the all too familiar movements.  _ Keep your arms tight _ .  _ Keep your gaze fixed _ . But even as Mila tried to keep herself on track mentally, she found herself wondering about Yuri. He didn’t miss practice often. Not after coming back from Japan. Whatever happened there had changed him from punk Yuri not afraid of skipping out on practice to play with his cat to serious Yuri who stayed far later than the other skaters even after the rink was supposed to be closed.  
  


“Sloppy. Mila, how many times have I told you to focus on your posture? You need to--”  
  


She should listen, bust Mila had this inkling that Yakov knew she was unfocused anyway because the next second he waved his hand. “Take a break. Come back in thirty minutes with your head in the game.”  
  


“Will do, Coach!” Mila chirped, giving him a cheerful wave. She quickly made her way to the rink exit and pulled off her skates.   
  


Georgi slid to the edge of the rink in a flash. “Where are you going?”  
  


He had such a stick up his ass sometimes. Mila rolled her eyes. “For your information, Yakov thought I needed a break to focus.”  
  


“You? Focus?” Georgi scoffed.  
  


“Don’t take your sexual frustration out on me old man.” Mila stuck out her tongue playfully. “Just find a new girlfriend.” She only caught the trailing end of his sputtering response as she finished tying her sneakers and jogged out of the rink.   
  


Now to the task at hand...finding Yuri. It wasn’t going to be easy. The boy had an uncanny knack for hiding. Mila assumed he learned it when his fangirls started tailing him everywhere. Yuri always did like his privacy.   
  


Mila remembered the first time he had joined their skating group. Yakov had introduced him brusquely and then commanded him to do a skate around the rink. Yuri on ice was completely different from Yuri off. The sullen blond-haired boy had an expression of pure joy as he soared across the ice. And he soared. No. He flew. Young teenage Mila had been annoyed with Yuri’s snarkiness and extreme confidence bordering on arrogance, but she had respected his skating. The boy knew what he was good at. Older Mila knew better than to judge Yuri on his attitude after finding him disappointedly looking in the crowd time and time again for someone who never came. Older Mila also knew just how annoying teenage boys could be from spending time with her little brothers during the off season.   
  


“Now,” she said mostly to herself, “if I were a Yuri, where would I be?” He loved cats. That was a start, but after visiting almost every single feline statue in the vicinity of skate rink, she began to lose hope. “Excuse me,” she called out to a passerby. The man looked faintly annoyed and stopped, struggling to balance the grocery bags in his arms. “Have you seen a blond kid? About this tall.” Mila gestured helpfully and gave her most charming smile. It didn’t seem to have much effect.  
  


“No,” the man replied brusquely before moving along.  
  


What an utter waste of time. Only ten minutes until Yakov expected her back at the rink. Not a lot, but Mila could do it. She always won at hide and seek with her brothers, and no way Yuri was better than those little twerps.   
  


“If I were a Yuri, where would I be?” she repeated, picking one direction and walking aimlessly. “Well since I’m so broody and teenage angst all the time and maybe possibly a vampire, I’d probably choose somewhere dark to sulk.” She walked in the direction of an alley and paused. “But then again I’m super dedicated to the ice, so even if I was skipping I’d stick close to the rink.” Mila turned around and began jogging towards the rink. “I’d pick somewhere to nap because I’m tired from practice and don’t sleep at night since I’m too busy cursing Viktor’s name.” She paused, debating between a few alleyways. “Somewhere that’s hard to find so that my crazy fangirls won’t get to me.”  
  


Directing her gaze to the alleyway in question, Mila pushed forward. Her lips quirked up into a small smile. Bingo. “Yuri,” she sing-songed. The blond teenager didn’t stir. Typical. This would be an amazing chance to prank him. She hadn’t gotten a real reaction from him since his return from Japan, and to be honest the redhead missed the snarky, friendly banter they used to have.   
  


“What do we have here?” Mila bent down and peered under the bench. For all his griping about his fangirls, Yuri sure did appreciate their gifts. Stuffed underneath the bench was a shopping bag full of stuffed animals. Well to be more precise, full of stuffed cats. Perfect.  
  


Mila dragged it out and was about to place a plush tiger by his head when she thought better of it. There weren’t many chances to see Yuri unguarded like this. Especially after his return from Japan. Mila had really thought she made a breakthrough with the teen, but after Japan it seemed like he had closed himself off once again. Ah well. She’d done it once, and she could do it again. But first she needed to take this opportunity.   
  


“Say cheese.” The soft whirring click of Mila’s phone broke the silence. She paused with one finger hovering over the “share to Instagram” button on her phone and then clicked “save to phone gallery” instead, a soft smile lighting her face. It only lasted for a second before she busied herself with arranging the cats around Yuri’s slender frame.  
  


“Oh this is golden,” she said, unable to hold back her snickers as she snapped a selfie of her masterful prank. “Just one more.”   
  


It was at that exact moment that Yuri startled awake and began yelling. “Oi! Old hag! What are you doing?”  
  


“Oh you’re awake.” Mila shot Yuri a sweet smile and snapped another photo.   
  


“Of course I’m awake. What are you doing?”   
  


“All work and no play makes Yuri a very dull boy,” Mila teasingly chides, unwilling to give into his foul mood. “Come on. Yakov wants us back at the rink in five.”  
  


Yuri grumbled and cursed a bit, but he quickly began to stuff his plush toys back into the shopping bag.   
  


“Here. Let me carry that.” Mila took the bag before Yuri could protest and swung a friendly arm around his shoulder. “Good nap? Better have been worth it. Yakov’s gonna kick your ass.”  
  


Yuri began muttering a string of profanities under his breath and knocked Mila’s arm sharply from his shoulders. “Go away.”  
  


Mila resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Angst, angst, angst. Did the boy have more than one emotional level? She immediately sighed at the thought. Yes, he did. Mila knew that. She was just being unfair. Yuri had suffered a defeat in Japan, and this time it had been personal. “I have to go back to the rink too, so let’s walk together.”   
  


Yuri grunted, which was better than a flat out no. Mila lengthened her stride to match his brisk pace. “Did you eat?”  
  


Silence.  
  


Now Mila did roll her eyes. Mister Doom and Gloom was back in the house apparently. “Hey! Wait here.” She unceremoniously shoved Yuri’s bag of stuffed animals back into his arm and sprinted to the nearest food cart. Hopefully Yuri wouldn’t ditch her. Hopefully. She let out a mental sigh of relief when Yuri was scrolling disinterestedly through his phone in the same exact spot she’d left him. “Here.”  
  


Yuri stared at the blini. He stared very hard.   
  


“Will you just?” Mila brought the thin pancake up to Yuri’s mouth. “I don’t think I have to feed you.”  
  


The blond teenager looked like he was about to protest, but then his stomach growled embarrassingly loudly. Mila threw back her head and laughed.  
  


“Give it.” Yuri grabbed the food and immediately began to devour it.  
  


Mila took the opportunity to poke him. “You should really eat more. How are you going to grow if you don’t have nutrition? You’re going to end up tiny, and I can already pick you up pretty easily.”  
  


“I do eat,” Yuri said gruffly, finishing off the last of Mila’s treat.   
  


Mila looked at the young man’s slender figure and frowned. “You want another one?”  
  


“No!” Yuri all but shouted, drawing the attention of several passerbys. He gritted his teeth and lowered his voice. “You’re not my mom, old hag. Butt out.”  
  


“Ouch.” Mila feigned being shot in the heart, fluttering one hand above her chest. But her tone was serious when she replied, “I know that, Yuri.”  
  


“Then stop acting--”  
  


“But I am your friend.” Mila’s blue eyes narrowed, and she forced herself to keep calm. Yelling at Yuri wouldn’t be any help even if he was a brat sometimes and sort of maybe deserved it. “I’m just…” She searched through her mind for the correct words. “Are you okay?”   
  


“Just fine,” Yuri muttered, beginning to walk toward the skating rink again. “Let’s go.”  
  


“Yuri!” Mila caught up with the boy. She grabbed his shoulders, whirled him around. Yuri dropped his shopping bag. His jaw began to tense, and Mila knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded at her. So she hugged him.  
  


A small tremor ran through Yuri’s small frame, and she was sure he was about to pull away. But he didn’t. He didn’t hug her back, but he didn’t run away either. She could hear each ragged breath he drew in, feel each delicate shiver run through his spine. Oh Yuri. Japan had been hard on him. So hard.  
  


“Yuri,” Mila repeated, softer this time, but she said nothing else, too afraid that at any second Yuri would bolt. He had always been somewhat like a feral cat. Too much affection made him hiss and run away.   
  


She held the hug until Yuri wiggled out of her arms.   
  


“Come on,” he said gruffly. “Let’s go back to the rink.” This time Yuri grabbed the shopping bag back before Mila could even reach for it.  
  


“Okay,” Mila said quietly.  
  


Yuri let her walk next to him for the rest of the journey. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless, and Mila took them whenever she could. Because with a boy like Yuri Plisetsky you could never be sure quite where you stood. Mila was pretty sure she was winning at this moment though, and luckily for her there were only more days to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Give Yuri Plisetsky all the hugs in the world! Give Mila Babicheva all the hugs in the world! Cherish their friendship ;A;


End file.
